1. Field of the Invention
This disclosure relates generally to a security system for entrance barriers, and more particularly to an improved security system to prevent unwanted ingress through a door-like structure.
2. Description of the Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 6,481,252 issued on Nov. 19, 2002 and disclosed a security locking system that includes a cross bar pivotally connected at one end in a manner to pivot in two planes, a locking brace connected to a door frame at an opposite point from the point of the pivoting connection of the cross bar in a locking brace which includes an actuating mechanism which rotates around the locking bar and pulls the locking bar into a U-shaped sleeve. In an alternative embodiment, a segmented cross-bar is located totally within the door and is lengthened or shortened by rotation of a key on the outside of the door to enter or exit a pair of receptacles in the door frames to lock the door, or to open the door, respectively
This application for patent discloses an improved security system to prevent unwanted ingress through an entrance barrier, such as, but not limited to, a door-like structure.